White Murder
by FalconTytus
Summary: Snow's been murdered. Who could have committed such an atrocious act? There's blood on everybody's hands. Who did it and why?
1. A Murder

Author's Note= hey guys this is my second story on FanFic - please review. This story happens after the evnts of ffxiii but before ffxiii- 2 - if that makes sense!

-]

White Murder

Snow's been murdered. Who could have committed such an atrocious act? Lightning hates him for marrying Serah. Hope hates him for killing his mother. Fang's weapon was found sticking out of his chest. Throw in an argument, an affair and footprints and there's blood on everybody's hands. Who did it and why?

A news presenter stands outside a innocent looking house.

"There's been a murder at the Villiers residence today. At approximately 10:15 this morning Snow Villiers was pronounced dead. All those within the household and were within the household in a time period of 48 hours will be taken to Police headquarters to be questioned about the incident. Right now Police have confirmed two suspects which are Oerba Yun Fang and Lightning Farron. And here they come out of the house now!".

The loud cursing and screaming of a rough Australian accent could be heard in the background yelling "Get Your Hands Off of Me!, I Didn't do Nothing!, Don't you f*cking touch me you bastard!". Four Police men struggle out of the house with a tall women with a tattoo on her shoulder and wild raven hair. Even though she has her hands cuffed behind her back, the police were obviously struggling to overpower her. "This women you see behind me is Oerba Yun Fang. She is reportedly the most experienced warrior in all of New Bodhum". After a few more curses were rallied off, her voice became muffled as she was pushed down into the squad car, although the ever more imaginative curses could still be heard through the glass.

Next two police marched out with pink haired woman, her head was tilted forward so that her bangs would cover her face. Compared to the raven haired women she was a lot more docile but coiled power within her athletic frame was still evident. She wore a deep scowl on her face. " And this women with the pink hair is Sergeant Lightning Farron. Being one of the main suspects in this case could utterly ruin her successful career in the Guardian Corps". She was pushed down into the squad car and the door slammed shut. Other Police forced back wave after wave of reporters, journalists and cameramen to allow the squad cars through and once clear the cars raced off into the distance with sirens blazing. "This is potentially the biggest murder of the year and we here are eager to find out what Just happened and why. Further reports will be made as more information is discovered. This is Lebreau reporting for Pulse Daily. Thank you for listening."

Fang was sitting in an interrogation room somewhere in police headquarters. Suddenly the door bursts open and in walks a big burly man in a suit. " My name is Gadot and I will be interviewing you". " Soo Fang is it? Why did you do it?"

"Do what? I don't know what your talking about".

"Don't feign ignorance with me. Your telling me that you don't know that Snow Villiers was murdered in his own home and whats more that your Lance was found jutting out of his chest cavity?".


	2. More Evidence

"Liar's .. your all a bunch of fucking liar's". She stood up suddenly and knocked the chair she was sitting on backwards and flipped the table upwards. Throwing its contents onto the floor. All the while suddenly realizing why the police hadn't uncuffed her- she was too violent for them. " How dare you accuse me of killing him".

"Look I suggest you calm down … Fang … We can talk this out like rational adults".

" I ain't talking to any of you thugs... you cuff me, accuse me of murder and trap me in this box of a room. I ain't talking."

Gadot who was standing also, straightened his suit and left the room. The door clicked shut behind him. He looked towards his partner who was staring at the women through the one way glass. His partner looked up to meet his gaze. "There's something else bothering her, She's angry about something else and I'm determined to find out just what it is". Gadot then gave a curt nod to his partner and walked away. He figured his new 'plaything' would need some time to cool down.

In another interrogation room sat Lightning Farron. There was no trance of emotion on her face. Her interviewer looked through the one way glass and thought to himself 'if she IS convicted for murder, the public won't have much sympathy for her. I mean just look at her. Calm, cool, collected. The media will dub her a heartless cold killer. Lets just hope she isn't guilty'. He reached for the door handle and walked confidently in. He sat opposite her across the table. She barely acknowledged his presence. "Soo Lightning is it?. Why did you do it?"

A small smile formed on her lips but she declined to answer the question. Seeing that this questioning technique would'nt work he decided to ask a different question.

"Soo where were you on the morning of June the 25th?"

"Look before we start I think u should know that I didn't do it. I'll answer all of your questions but it wasn't me". Her expression was just as emotionless as before.

"Serah's house"

"And just who is Serah?"

"My sister"

"And what is your realtionship like with her?"

She breathed air out of her nostrils. This was going to be one long talk.

Back in the Villier's house, police were swarming the area. They had taped the entire house off and there seemed to be hundreds of officer's walking around and writing things down. The largest crowd was in the master bedroom. The room where Snow had been killed. There had been a an anonymous call tipping the police of 'someone very dangerous' in the Villiers residence. The police had turned up not knowing what to expect. Was it a Rape, a homicide or something different entirely. They had SWAT team and snipers on the ready, just in case anything had happened and on 1000 hours on the 25th of June the police raided the Villiers residence. Oerba Yun Fang was apprehended in the kitchen eating cereal, Lightning Farron had been arrested in the living room and Snow Villiers had been found in the master bedroom in a pool of blood slumped on the floor with his back supported by a wall with a red lance sticking out of his chest.

A DNA specialist team where swiping the area for any evidence. One blue haired man walked past the pool of Snow's blood but paused and turned back. What was that on the left hand side of where the body had been. He bent down. He couldn't stop the involuntary gasp that escaped his lips. It looked like a set of footprints. But these weren't any ordinary footprints, they were tiny, no bigger than a fingerprint and seemed to have been made by some kind of small bird.


End file.
